In a case where the reactor capability is additionally furnished to the transformer in the related art, it is general to share a part of the iron core or to incorporate a separately fabricated reactor into the transformer. Also, there is a configuration in which a transformer and a separately fabricated reactor are formed integrally with a tank.
Further, there is a shared shunt reactor transformer in the related art formed of a bypass iron core provided in apart of the yoke of the transformer and a gap iron core and a reactor coil provided in a space surrounded by a part of the yoke and the bypass iron core. The bypass iron core forms the yoke of the reactor and the winding directions of the coil in the transformer and the coil in the shunt reactor are set so that the transformer magnetic flux in a part of the yoke and the reactor magnetic flux are cancelled out each other (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-B-06-82582